


Shaving cream

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [60]
Category: WandaVision (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: 'Pietro' tries to find a partner in crime to help him prank a few X-Men
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 24





	Shaving cream

“So let's figure out what my next prank will be. Sunglasses is getting too cocky.” Pietro said as he circled you fast enough that you had to stop so you didn’t trip.

He moved suddenly in the other direction. You stumbled, unable to keep up with the blur before you and tripped. He grinned down at you as he held you up, having caught you just before you fell flat on the floor. “Looks like you fell for me!” He was grinning at you as you struggled out of his arms and stood upright again.  
“I didn’t fall for you, you tripped me!” You insisted. He shrugged and glanced around.  
“What silly colour string should I use for the prank.” He was grinning mischievously at you. As if his idea would bring him more joy than acting it out.  
“Why don’t you just not prank anyone. You’re going to ruin everyone's valentines day. Why can’t you just watch a movie and pig out on doritos?” You asked. He paused for a moment and seemed to think about it.  
“You gonna watch them with me?” He asked.  
“Well duh, like I want to be attending that love in.” You gestured over your shoulder at a few of the others who were gathered around the tv watching what you deemed as terrible romance movies. “Come on. I know you have your own Tv upstairs.” You insisted.  
“Well. Yeah, of course.” He started to say. You headed up to the stirs when he called after you. “Wait! if we’re not pranking anyone what do I do with all the shaving cream?”   
“Save it in case you learn how to grow a beard.” You yelled back. He was in front of the stairs in a blur, tossed you a can of shaving cream, as he provided to squirt you with the other bottle.


End file.
